Traditional diaper pails are generally inflexible, bulky, rigid and cumbersome. Furthermore, these diaper pails are not compact or readily portable. Thus, a need arises for parents who want to have alternate solutions to easily tote a diaper pail with them on the go and/or have multiple compact diaper pails throughout the house.